


Is Your Seatbelt On?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [80]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Clueless Spencer Reid, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Facts, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Protective Derek Morgan, Seat belt Safey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Is your seatbelt on?”





	Is Your Seatbelt On?

**80\. “Is your seatbelt on?”**

* * *

"Is your seatbelt on, pretty boy?" Derek asked. The car was idling in the driveway of the station while Emily and Penelope clicked into their seat belts. Spencer looked up from his book to find Derek staring him down in the mirror.

"No." Spencer replied back carefully not understanding the question. He had no reason to wear the seat belt. Derek raised his eyebrow at his pretty boy while Emily, and Penelope snickered knowing what was going to happen. Derek sighed, "Pretty boy."

"Yes?"

"Put on your seat belt."

Spencer frowned, "Why? Did you know that despite wearing a seatbelt can save your life and reduce injury, but wearing one improperly can cause more severe injuries especially shoulder, stomach, chest, ribs, neck, hips."

Derek narrowed his eyes in the mirror. Spencer moved to click his own seat belt in and he blushed at the wink Derek sent back towards him.

"Thank you pretty boy."


End file.
